<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look at you go by xonepeacelovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447826">look at you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex'>xonepeacelovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Strangers to Lovers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids han jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung is an impossible human to comprehend that you never tried to seek the real meaning behind his thinking or actions. You just let him be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by LANY's [what i wish just one person would say to me]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you Y/N.”, Jisung stated a day before his departure to South Korea.</p><p>Han Jisung is an impossible human to comprehend that you never tried to seek the real meaning behind his thinking or actions. You just let him be.</p><p>However, hearing this confession, made you question yourself if you’ll ever understand him.</p><p>You blink a few times tyring to process the new information.</p><p> </p><p>These past few months, he’s been really insisting on hanging out with you. He’s a friend you met through an unlikely situation. Last year, you both set up your bestfriends on a blind date. Both of you are spying on the date.</p><p>That’s when you met him, accidentally, when you both noticed you are both looking at the same table. The strange man quietly slips in your table, leaving his own table to sit with you. “I think we both have the same agenda.”, he said sheepishly at you, with a hoodie and a sunglass hiding his face like you. When you saw him, you can’t help but laugh at the stranger. Your outfits are the same. Outfit that screams “attention” instead of being discreet like spying should be. You believe the you two stand out like a sore thumb. Not that your outfit is appropriate for the restaurant in this night time to begin with. Surprised that they even let you in.</p><p>You remove your hat and sunglass, at least that way you both will seem like a regular customers. Choosing to hide you face behind the menu, you look again at your bestfriend. She’s looking at you with wide eyes. Your disguise has been out. You quickly duck down, hiding your face completely along with the man beside you.</p><p>“I guess so too.”, you replied to him, handing your hand for him to shake, saying your name to him. “Jisung. Han Jisung.”, he whispered to you, shaking your hand. You felt silly in the exchange, a two grown up hiding behind a menu while shaking hands.</p><p>Even though your bestfriends didn’t become a couple that night and your mission has failed. That night a friendship was born. You became friends with him.</p><p>“Han Jisung. You can’t say you love me then leave me.”, you pointed out to him.</p><p>What a cruel fate you have.</p><p>You genuinely like Jisung as a friend. And they are times the thought of dating him crossed your mind. In between of liking him as a friend and wanting him to be your lover, you did what you do when you don’t want to decide. You didn’t do anything to it. Instead you let the time decide for you. Its not really the first time he voiced out his feelings for you.</p><p>“I have a crush on you.”, he stuttered one night. You gasped quietly at the sudden confession, eyebrows knitting. Jisung truly surprises you with moments like this. Sometimes his spontanteity scares you.</p><p>You believe when you let the universe decide for you by waiting, everything will be alright. Wrong. You are already in a relationship when he confessed that night. Dismissing his confession, “Well, we all have crushes. I also have one…”, looking at him. Suddenly feeling bad, he is looking at you with anticipation. “… he’s my boyfriend now.”, you swallowed the nervousness. You saw how his face fell with the news. You bit your lower lip. Wrong timing. Wrong words. “I see. I’m just letting you know.”, he said smiling again.</p><p>“Say you need me to stay. I’ll stay.”, he pleaded. “I’ll stay for you.”, holding your hands in his.</p><p>I want you to stay.</p><p>At loss for words, you let go of his hands. You are not that selfish to stop him from achieving his dreams.</p><p>You shake your head, “We are still young Jisung. I’ll never let you choose me over your dreams. Don’t me ask that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. so, hurry back and let me hold you tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the end, regrets only teach us one thing, to forgive ourselves for the things we did or never did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll come back soon.”, he promised you, wanting to hold your hands again for the last time but decided against it. </p><p>Promise, a future pain. </p><p>You began to have trust issues when your ex-boyfriend cheated on you. Your idea of love shattered right there and then. You started to believe it’s better to keep people at a distance including Jisung. But his promise, you want to believe in his words.</p><p>Jisung calling</p><p>Looking at your phone, deciding to put it on silent mode. Focusing again on Ryunjin, your best friend.</p><p>Not even a month passed when Jisung left that rumors of some kind started to spread. He currently has a girlfriend. Hearing it from your friends directly, shattering the last bit of your hope in love. Why did he lie to you?</p><p>Your phone stop ringing then it lights up again.</p><p>Jisung calling</p><p>Getting your attention again when it vibrates again. You contemplated if you should answer it this time. It stopped vibrating, the black screen staring back at you, you sigh deeply.</p><p>Ryunjin’s phone rings this time. She answered it immediately, “Hello.”. “Hi Ryunjin. Is Y/N with you?”, you heard his voice for the first time in months. You miss him. She looked at you, showing you the caller id. You shake your head at her. “Sorry Jisung. S- She’s not with me right now. Is there a… problem?”, she said stuttering, her give away that she’s lying. “I really don’t know.”, he said dejectedly. “Thank you Ryunjin.”, hanging up immediately.</p><p>You felt bad for not answering Jisung’s calls but you still can’t talk to him. Afraid to know that he did have a girlfriend. </p><p>It was Ryunjin’s doing when you and Jisung talked again. She explained to you that the rumours are not true and to asked Jisung yourself instead of believing other people. And that’s what you did, with all the courage you have. You asked Jisung for forgiveness, for not believing him. He accepted it though choosing to stay friends with you. What can he do? He’s away from you. In that kind of relationship he’s asking from you, trust is very important, something you cannot give to him for now. </p><p>Slowly but surely, you both build up the friendship that was lost. However, love is a complicated thing. You cannot turn it on and off whenever you like to. You developed feelings for Jisung, not a just simple crush you have for him before. While Jisung’s love for you deepened. </p><p>Still life happened. You both grow busier and busier each day. The video calls never happened again. As this takes place, you started to grew apart from each other. </p><p>And he never came back home yet from time to time, he kept you awake at night. What if? What if you selfishly said ‘stay’? What if you trusted him with all your heart? </p><p>At the end, regrets only teach us one thing, to forgive ourselves for the things we did or never did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i’m happy for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You didn’t expect that this is the happy ending for the two of you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teary eyed, you look at Jisung at the altar. You didn’t expect that this is the happy ending for the two of you.</p><p>“Have this.”, the freckled man sympathized with you. Holding out his handkerchief, offering it to you. You didn’t noticed you are crying until now, getting the handkerchief from him. “Thanks.”, you mumbled, embarrassed that you are crying at Jisung’s wedding, patting your wet cheeks gently.</p><p>“Weddings really gets us all emotional.”, he whispered, trying to justify your actions. With that you snorted, “Yeah.”. Its unappropriate to laugh at this occassion or cry for that matter. You are not even a family to cry for Jisung. You are just thankful that the man beside you stop you from crying more.</p><p>“I’m just…” looking at Jisung. He is holding the hand of his bride, smiling lovingly at her. “I’m happy for him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>